


Reunited

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post S2. </p><p>Cosima finds Delphine at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

“Cosima?”

Delphine doesn’t want to believe she’s alive, that she’s here, that she has found Cosima again. Her eyes mist with tears instantly and she finds herself whispering the name again. 

“Cosima…”

The girl turns, looks at her then smiles. She moves closer and Delphine finally believes, reaching for her, curling Cosima into her arms. It’s been too long and she hates that she is so incredibly scared, she had thought she lost her. 

“Cosima.”

Cosima smiles, kissing her into silence before she speaks gently. 

“I’m here Delphine, I’m home.”

The words leave Delphine unbidden, honest and painfully raw. 

“I love you.”

Cosima blinks, then blinds her with a smile. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
